


Give and Take

by DanniAuttumns



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Not on screen cannibalism tho, Other, Teeth, and Eddie gives it, eddie has a kink, in which Venom gets permission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniAuttumns/pseuds/DanniAuttumns
Summary: A prompt I was given for NaNo, will add summary once I know where it's going.Eddie adapts to having a roommate. The usual way, by explaining your boundaries and teaching about consent. And Venom gets consent a lot. So much consent.





	1. Chapter 1

Good relationships required compromise.

Even relationships between a very stressed out, mess of a man and Audrey II's sexy, black cousin.

Human's had certain weird things that happened to them in the night. Venom was not to comment on them, and most certainly wasn't allowed to _help_.

If it were just the dreams, it would be one thing. No nightmares would be a fantastic help and Eddie would have appreciated it greatly, but Venom was just an observer in those times, unable to help even if it wanted to. Eddie didn't particularly feel like being called a pussy right from waking up from them, or feel Venom's guilt at not being able to eat the things bothering him, or being asked questions about things he wasn't even sure actually happened. Sometimes he's been pretty sure Venom was fucking with him about the things he dreamed about.

But the things that weren't nightmares... oh boy, that was another thing entirely.

Usually, being wrapped up in Venom gave Eddie a surge of power. Like kicking your bully's ass on the last day of high school. Satisfying. 

Being wrapped up in Venom after a particular dream about the symbiote was entirely different. He'd woken up hot, panting into the sheets, feeling like he was being touched everywhere. Erotic. Like sci-fi movie sex scenes to weird techno music.

Putting a stop to it to have to consent talk was the hardest thing he was sure he'd ever done in his life. He'd regretted not letting Venom finish him off, and they both knew it.

There were just some things that were personal. Things Eddie had never wanted an audience for, but now had no choice. Even little things like brushing his teeth, which hadn't bothered him with any other partner, sometimes felt like too much. Watching Venom watch him in the mirror, something he'd have to get used to as well.

You got used to things in a relationship you never thought you'd have to.

Venom was almost exactly like the first roommate he'd had in college. Weird boundaries, weird tastes, weird hours, and yes, even a weird diet, though at the complete opposite ends of the spectrum from each other.

He'd just have to set up the same set of rules on that last part. I don't comment on what you eat and you don't comment on what I eat and we'll deal with each other and have a good experience.

Though Eddie was the one breaking that rule more than Venom, a fact Venom delighted in and brought up, usually around breakfast time.

**There has to be a more delicious way of getting the nutrients you need.** The symbiote growled at the vitamin, before it was down Eddie's throat with a long swig of coffee.

"There are gummy ones, but I don't trust them." He finished off the coffee, delighting in the warmth it spread through his tired body, then poured himself another mug.

**Stupid.**

"Tough titties, it's over now. You get to deal with the digestion part." A ripple of amusement went through the symbiote, Eddie was glad the it caught the reference.

They had a lot of conversations, though at the end of the day Eddie was hard pressed to find any one particular thing they'd talked about. It was just... everything, always, in public or in their apartment. That part of it was nice. He never felt alone anymore. He never was.

Honestly, most of Venom's problems were boredom. It needed stimulation as much as a toddler did, it seemed. Eddie decided it's two moods were 'bored' and 'hungry', since that was the only demands it ever seemed to make. Thankfully, it was really amused by Eddie's body.

Discovering Eddie's ribs and the bottoms of his feet were ticklish gave it amusement for weeks.

Discovering that Eddie got all warm and flustered when touched in public amused it more.

Since Eddie had embargoed sexual touching, Venom took great joy in touching Eddie in ways that were not sexual, but got him going anyway. Teeth and claws at sensitive parts of his body made him try to stop the most delicious of sounds coming from him. Nails clutching his thighs, teeth on his jugular of on his ear lobe.

**You bite your lip one more time, I'll bite it as well.** That one had nearly caused a scene on the bus.

Eddie was disappointed Venom hadn't acted on it yet.

He shouldn't have been. He'd the one who set the rules, he just didn't expect Venom would listen so very closely. There was a tension there, and Eddie knew it was just waiting for permission.

And Eddie knew that if he gave it, he couldn't unring that bell.

There was a difference between the intimacy of sharing a space, of co-existing and co-habitating, and letting his other into the bedroom in _that_ way.

Venom, much to his credit, didn't push or whine about it, and that just made it all the harder on Eddie.

Why couldn't all his problems be cannibalism related? That would make things so much easier.

**Humans are stupid.** Venom offered, helpfully.

"Yeah." Eddie sighed, laying his head down on his pillow, "We are."

The feeling of pressure being applied against his back made Eddie groan. Venom knew exactly where he was tight and slowly loosened the muscles. Eddie felt like he was melting.

**Need to eat.** It growled in his eat, and Eddie shuddered all the way to his center.

"Docks." He said softly, nodding his head, and Venom wrapped all the way around him. Eddie felt like his skin tingled all over.

\---

This part was a bit harder to stomach for Eddie. Hunting people, eating them, but only the bad ones, he'd told himself.

The worst part was, he enjoyed it.

Not the cannibalism part of it, but the way it made him feel full of righteousness. One less criminal preying on the defenseless. He'd done his best to explain to Venom the difference between the criminals they could eat and the ones they couldn't. There was a systematic problem in the country, people got desperate, it didn't make them bad. The symbiote took it all in stride, and if Eddie wasn't sure, he'd guess Venom got off on the permission Eddie gave him. 

It made his mind wander to other things he could give the symbiote permission to do.

If only indigestion wasn't a major turn off, he might have considered it.

\---

Venom returned Eddie to their apartment through the window, Eddie still being high of the adrenaline rush of the hunt.

Going to the bathroom, he turned on the shower, slipping off his clothes as he waited for the water to heat up.

**You feel good, Eddie.** The symbiote whispered in his head, and Eddie shivered, and after a moment, took his lip between his teeth.

It took a moment, but the symbiote slowly seeped out of his skin. Eddie met it's eyes as he slipped into the shower.

**"I told you-"**

"I remember." Eddie did it again, tempting the alien.

Venom pressed their heads together, then growled low, Eddie's lips bare centimeters away tom the rows of sharp teeth.

**"That's not permission."**

Eddie's knees went a little weak. Staring down an alien who ate people should have been terrifying, was terrifying, but not in the ways it should have been.

"You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" Heat was beginning to rise to Eddie's cheeks, a little afraid of the answer.

**"We want it."** Memories flashed in his head, Venom touching him on the bus, not stopping until-

" _Please_." Eddie gasped, and Venom licked it's way from Eddie's jaw, to his waiting lips.

This claiming of his mouth wasn't like how it was in the forest. Venom had been wearing Anne then, he was somewhat humanoid. This form, coming out of Eddie's body, was all symbiote, all alien. It's tongue was thick and textured oddly, and Eddie never wanted it to stop. He arched his chest in the air, the sensation of phantom hands returning, holding his shoulders to the wall, long nails tracing patterns ever so gently into his skin.

_I'm not going to break, you can go a little harder than that._ Eddie thought, since his mouth was otherwise occupied, _Please._

Nails bit deep, and Eddie let out a surprised moan into Venom's tongue. His hips bucked, arousal no longer able to hide, even if he'd wanted to. His hips also met with nothing but the air until more phantom hands held them still against the wall.

He was pinned now, fully under the symbiote's control.

And Venom pulled back.

Eddie couldn't resist the sound of disappointment that came from his throat. He felt so ragged, like Venom had just viciously throat fucked him or something.

**"'Please' is not permission."** Eddie wanted to kick something, the flush on his face getting even darker.

"You want me to explain in every dirty detail what I want?" He gasped, looking at Venom with desperation.

**" _Yes._ "** It purred, and Eddie's cock twitched. Stupid fucking fantasy knowing alien.

"I want you to bite me." Eddie said after a moment, moving his head to one side to offer it. His eyes closed when he felt the slick tongue trace over his neck, over tendon, his knees gave out, but Venom was keeping him pinned to the shower wall.

He felt teeth sliding over next and had to stop from screaming. It wasn't enough and Venom knew it, "Harder!"

His back arched hard as teeth bit into flesh like a hot knife in butter. It hurt, God did it hurt. And he loved it.

He was hardly able to speak. Reaching up, he was desperate to dig his nails into anything, but as soon as he got his hands up, they were also pinned against the wall.

**"What else do you want?"** Venom chuckled. Eddie wanted to wrap his legs around something, anything, there was no body there and it was endlessly frustrating.

"F-Fuck me." He whimpered, and then was a little alarmed when he felt something large materialize just above his spine. He realized his mistake. "W-Wait. I-I need to be stretched out first."

And the amused tone from Venom said more than words could have. Venom knew that, he wanted to hear Eddie say it.

"Cruel." Eddie growled, and it turned into a gasp when something thin began playing with his hole. He squirmed the best he could, but Venom was teasing him. He didn't think he could handle the embarrassment of saying it out loud.

"Venoooom." Eddie whimpered, his hands stuck so firmly in place. He could have just done it himself, but he couldn't.

**"Need your permission."**

"Slip it in." His eyes were closed tight, expecting pain, but his body opened up pretty willingly to the intrusion. He moaned loudly, biting his lip in an attempt to stifle, and found his mouth full once more with Venom's tongue.

Blood was pooling down the drain from the wound on Eddie's shoulder, but he didn't even feel it. Everything was Venom. Literally every point of contact besides the water was Venom. He felt like he was going to die he was flushed so hot.

_More. Please, please, please, just a little thicker._

Venom obliged, since Eddie's mouth was full, and was rewarded with more of those sweet sounds around it's tongue. Eddie gagged on him, and Venom pulled back only a moment to let him breathe, before his tongue was back on the assault.

Venom felt it as Eddie did, a climax building quickly from pain and pleasure and humiliation and desperation. The sensation deeper than Eddie had ever felt before.

"I'm so close!" Eddie gasped, tone high pitched.

And the bit of the symbiote was removed from Eddie's hole.

Eddie had never cried from being denied sex before, but this was a good a time as any.

**"You don't have permission."** Venom said, and Eddie almost lost his mind.

" _Please_." He rasped, throat raw, " _Please fuck me and make me cum._ "

The large growth on his spine materialized once more, and Eddie did his best to spread his legs.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for the feeling of the symbiote stretching him open this way. It wasn't a cock, Venom didn't have any external genitalia, and it wasn't like whatever had been inside him before. This was so much thicker, and textured the same way Venom's tongue was. 

He nearly screamed in relief and the uncomfortable stretch. It was just so much, he was breaking apart in all the best ways.

**"Finish for us."** Venom growled, something unbelievably tight wrapped around his leaking erection, and Eddie didn't need to be told twice.

"B-Bite-" Eddie gasped, his head thrown back, and Venom also didn't need to be told twice.

He screamed, and his vision went black.

\---

When he woke up, he was wrapped in a towel and under the blankets, someone knocking on the door.

Eddie rubbed his eyes, not even thinking about it as he held the towel around his hips, going to check out the door.

**"Don't open the door."** Venom said, and Eddie checked out the peep hole.

Police men.

"Can I help you, officers?" Eddie asked, only opening the door as far as the little chain would allow.

"We got a noise complaint. Said it sounded like someone was being murdered." Eddie flushed from his ears to his chest.


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had more NaNo prompts, not sure if there will be more smut. 
> 
> This was written because one commenter said they'd read a sequel and I thought, 'why not'?
> 
> There was no smut, but a lot of touching. And talking. Like 90% dialog, will probably have another chapter, probably gonna have smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone is put off with tickling, but I figured I'd warn just in case. Also talk of pronoun useage and the like in regards to Venom.

Eddie collapsed back into his bed, covering his face with his hands.

**You had one job, Eddie.**

“Shut it, you.” He grumbled into them, face still burning from embarrassment. At least they hadn’t wanted to come in to verify. He might have actually died.

**You won’t die, I won’t let you.**

“Thanks, bud.” Babe? Were they there yet? What did this make them even?

**We are Venom.**

“I mean like… are we dating? Lovers?”

**Words.**

“Words are important to humans.” Venom growled low, somewhere in the back of Eddie’s throat.

He would be lying if he said that it didn’t stir him up a bit.

Venom manifested, not from his shoulder like usual, but from his calf. It wasn’t a full manifestation either, it felt more like Venom was running a hand up his leg. It made all the hairs on Eddie’s body stand at attention.

**You’re over-thinking it.**

“Haa-” He'd meant to say something more intelligible than that, but the touch was well past his knee, "Wait a sec." The touch lingered, it felt like thumbs were tracing against the side of his kneecap just before inner thigh, but it didn't go any farther. "How long was I out?"

**Approximately 43 minutes.**

" _Approximately_?" Eddie laughed softly, that was a pretty exact time for an 'approximate'. "I don't think I'm up for a round two."

Remembering the bites on his shoulders, he reached up to touch them. The marks were gone. He told himself to stop being disappointed about that.

**You were bleeding, did you want to keep them?**

"I mean, I was thinking about it." He flushed slightly, "Liked when you bit me." He reached his hands down, touching the spot where Venom was manifested. Venom attached itself to his fingers, and Eddie had the oddest idea that Venom was like one of those toys with the plastic nubs that made imprints of things. Carbonite.

**You tasted delicious.**

Eddie wiggled his fingers slowly, watching the symbiote curl between the digits, completely in awe. He lifted his hand to his mouth once more, pressing his lips to the black alien gently, then bit down.

Venom went from the consistency of what Eddie could only think of as slightly more solid water, to the spikey, soft, brightly-colored Hot Topic earrings of the early 2000s. This, for some reason, he found hilarious.

**Your teeth are blunt and would be worthless in battle.**

Eddie couldn't breathe. Venom made a sound of displeasure until he stopped laughing.

"M'sorry." Eddie giggled, looking at the little spikes coming out of his hand rand rubbing his thumb over them gently. Eventually they softened once more.

**Like feeling you laugh.**

Eddie flushed, heartbeat quickening, clenching his fist loosely. Venom trailed out between his fingers and became a semi-solid mass. 

"Is this gonna be weird?" Eddie asked, looking at their entwined fingers, "Us being... intimate?"

**Yes.**

"Oh."

**We will adapt.**

"If you had to put a label on it though."

**No labels apply to us.**

"Am I going to get pregnant?"

The thought had come out of nowhere, and honestly it threw both of them off a little.

**You've been watching too many alien movies.**

"Seriously, if you laid eggs in me, I absolutely did not consent to that." 

Venom slipped back into Eddie's hand, and he didn't know what the symbiote was doing until he felt a knocking from the inside of his chest. Fear overcame him for a moment, but Venom quickly sprang forth, small and clicking and hissing, little tail wrapped around itself.

"That's not funny." Eddie laughed, and Venom shifted form, becoming the head once more.

**"No human media in your memories is as similar to how we breed."**

"So it's not usually with tentacles and pinning me to the shower wall?"

**"No. Though that experience was interesting."**

"'Interesting'?" Eddie wasn't sure if he should be offended or not.

**"We do not have sex with our hosts. No eggs. No sperm. No implanting."**

"Ever?"

**"You are special."**

"Aww." Eddie reached up, putting his hand on Venom's neck... thing. "I think you're special too."

**"Perfect."**

"Laying it on a bit thick now." His thumb traced gently over Venom, the symbiote made a trembling sound almost like a purr.

**"You do not wish to mate with us again?"**

Eddie cocked his head, considering. "Eventually, but not today, or I'm gonna get saddle sore."

**"Your brain released some rather delicious chemicals when you climaxed."**

Eddie covered his face with his hands, and Venom gently pinned his wrists to the bed. "Can't believe someone called the cops."

**"We could eat everyone in the building as foreplay."**

"Don't even joke."

Venom gave him a look and Eddie squinted up at him, trying to decide if Venom was fucking with him or not.

**"Can't mark how you like quietly."** Venom pointed out.

"Maybe next time I'll just have to top and you'll see if we can keep you quiet."

Venom had the audacity to snort at him.

"I can top!"

**"Of course."**

"I'll do it."

**"I have no doubt."**

"I hate you."

Venom's head retreated back into Eddie's chest, and he was worried Venom took the remark seriously. He didn't feel any hurt coming from their connection, but it was always harder reading Venom than Venom reading him. He couldn't taste Venom's brain chemicals.

It took a moment to realize his wrists were still pinned, and another moment to realize Venom dragging nails over his ribs.

"Don't you fucking-" the nails began moving, Eddie began to thrash, high pitched laughter filling the room, "Y-you shit! S-S-Sto-"

**Take it back**. The nails moved higher, almost up to his armpits.

"I-I don't hate you!" Venom stopped, and Eddie collapsed once more into the bed, panting, "Fuck..."

Satisfied with itself, Venom let go of Eddie's wrists, though the feeling it's tongue traced up Eddie's neck.

**Delicious.**

"You ass."

**I like tasting your adrenaline.**

"I feel like I should put a hard limit on tickling."

**Boo, you whore.**

"When did you even watch _Mean Girls_?"

**We should go out.**

"We just ate last night."

**Not to hunt.**

Eddie felt tingles under his ski, not sure if it was from his nervousness or Venom's. Probably a mix of both.

"You askin' me out, babe?" Eddie made an executive decision. He liked 'babe'.

**We have already eaten together and mated, but you want more.**

Eddie bit the inside of his lip. He could almost feel Venom want to bite it as well, but the symbiote stayed inside him.

"We're complicated."

**You want words. Labels. Physical form.**

"We're unlike any relationship I've ever been in, I just need a bit more time to adapt, I guess." Even now he wanted to look into a mirror, look Venom in the eyes as they spoke, spoon them... it... him?

**No.**

"No pronoun?"

**We are Venom.**

An arm wrapped around Eddie's waist, forming a torso and a head, but no legs.

**"We will always take care of us."**

Eddie smiled, moving his head onto Venom's chest. It wasn't like a person, but it was something solid he could hold. "Thank you."

Venom's face pressed into Eddie's hair, rubbing itself into it. **"My Eddie."**

"Yours. Ours. Us." Eddie nuzzled back, shifting himself to face up to he could look into Venom's eyes once again. "This isn't too hard on you, is it? You don't gotta if it is. Don't want you uncomfortable either."

A tentacle reached up, petting Eddie's hair gently, **"We ate much last night, we can assume this form for a while."**

"How about legs?"

**"Don't need legs for this."**

"No, but like... other times. When I want to wrap my legs around you, or want them wrapped around me."

Another snort from Venom. Eddie smacked his chest, "No chocolate for you, mister."

**"I apologize."** Eddie could tell it wasn't sincere, but neither was his threat, so he let the apology stand, uncontested.


End file.
